


Two Weeks (We Caught On Fire)

by blobecks



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Smut, blowjob, haha :'), holy fuck dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blobecks/pseuds/blobecks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you are to die in a house fire, you’d much rather die from carbon monoxide inhalation than being burnt to death. It’s much less painful. Imagine standing in the smoke from a campfire and not being able to get away from it. Except the gases released in house fires are a lot more dangerous, and once they get into your systems, you have about 2 to 10 minutes before you run out of oxygen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Weeks (We Caught On Fire)

**Author's Note:**

> based off this ask i received on tungle dot com.

“Oh, fuck, Bren.”

Dallon couldn’t control the whines that pushed past his lips, and his hands gripped Brendon’s hair tight enough for his knuckles to turn white. Brendon blinked up at Dallon with wide eyes and a mouth full of cock, and Dallon groaned, hips bucking into Brendon’s mouth. The latter hummed around Dallon, hands fluttering at the thighs that framed his head.

Dallon was loud, it was something that Brendon constantly teased him about. He whined and moaned and dug his fingers into whatever flesh he found beneath his fingers, and he was surprised their neighbours hadn’t put in a noise complaint yet. Dallon whimpered as the familiar heat pooled in his stomach, and Brendon’s tongue swirled his length expertly. “Fuck, B, gonna cum” Dallon moaned, sinking further into the couch.

Dallon threw his head back, fingers gripping Brendon’s dark hair as his abdomen tightened and…

And… Brendon pulled off him with a clean ‘pop’.

Dallon’s eyes flew open and he looked down at Brendon, mouth agape as the latter’s mouth curled into a smirk. Brendon crawled away from Dallon’s throbbing erection and got to his feet, grabbing his jacket from where it had been discarded over a chair. “B… what the fuck?! I was so close!” Dallon croaked, trying to ignore how painfully hard he was. Brendon wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and grabbed the keys from the table. “I’ll meet you out in the car” he said, voice buoyant with smug pride.

Dallon couldn’t believe it. It took him a few minutes to pull himself together, gather the pieces and tuck himself back into his pants. Brendon had the car running and sitting in the driveway, that same smirk twitching on his lips when Dallon appeared. Thankfully, Brendon had been kind enough to sit in the driver’s seat, and Dallon wouldn’t have to focus on anything important for the next 10 minutes.

“Did you get to finish whatever it was you were doing?” Brendon taunted, and Dallon pulled out his fiercest glare. “Fuck you, Urie” he spat, and Brendon laughed as he backed out of the driveway.

“You wish.”

Dallon sighed. _Brendon 1, Dallon 0_ he lamented _._

\---

Dallon was surrounded by the hum of conversation and laughter, the occasional clink of wine glasses cutting through the buzz in almost musical tones. The whole restaurant was surrounded by an air of warmth, the low lit interior and smell of good food reminding him of belonging and love. Or was that Brendon, glued to his side and chatting happily with Kenny?

The wine bottle was half empty, and Brendon swirled the dark red liquid in his glass before tipping it back and downing the last drops. He held his glass out to Dallon expectantly, and the latter rolled his eyes before reaching over and filling up Brendon’s glass once more. The burn of arousal still rolled in his stomach, and his cock twitched as Brendon watched him with wide, dark eyes.

Dallon placed a hand on Brendon’s lower back, fingers brushing the waistband of his jeans. Brendon leant forward, pressing his ass into the touch and gasping when Dallon’s fingers slipped past the material. Dallon raised an eyebrow, looking down at Brendon who swallowed thickly as the fingers started drawing circles against the warm skin above his ass.

Brendon wanted to be a tease? Not without facing consequences.

Dallon pinched lightly at Brendon’s ass, and was rewarded with a soft whine that was poorly covered up with a cough, earning glances from Zack. Dallon smiled to himself, hand wandering further to cup Brendon’s ass, and Dallon was suddenly very thankful for the booth and Brendon’s need to be as close to him as possible.

“Stop it” Brendon hissed, foot darting out to softly kick Dallon’s shin under the table. Dallon pressed a fingertip against Brendon’s entrance, and smirked as he choked on the mouthful of wine, cheeks blossoming beautifully with a pink that reminded him of roses as he drew his hand out of Brendon’s boxers and rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“Woah, B. You okay?” Zack asked, brow furrowed with concern for Brendon who was blinking back tears and clearing his throat. “Yeah, I’m fine” he replied, tone bitter as he glared at Dallon who was holding back laughter.  _ Brendon 1, Dallon 1 _

The remainders of Dallon’s meal sat on his plate, puddles of sauce that couldn’t be scraped up with a fork and pieces of pasta that weren’t important enough to be fussed over. The cream sparked an idea, and Dallon glanced sideways at Brendon who was still pink cheeked and squirming against Dallon’s side. They could very easily get caught, but Brendon needed to learn his lesson.

Dallon ran his fingers through the sauce, gathering as much as he could on three of his fingers before wrapping his lips around the digits, sucking at them and drenching his fingers in saliva. “What the fuck, Dallon?” Kenny laughed, and Dallon noticed Brendon’s heated gaze out of the corner of his eyes.

Dallon pulled the fingers away and grinned as Zack rolled his eyes and Kenny doubled over laughing. He dropped the hand to Brendon’s waist and carefully slid it beneath the waistband of his pants, and Dallon watched Brendon’s adam’s apple bob as he pressed a finger against the ring of muscle. He slid the finger in and Brendon’s neck flushed, hand gripping his glass of wine tightly.

Dallon stared straight ahead as the second finger slipped in, but he heard the low moan that Brendon gave, and watched as Kenny’s eyes flickered over to Brendon’s trembling hands and red cheeks. “You feeling okay, Bren? You don’t look to good” he commented, raising an eyebrow at the shaky smile Brendon gave.

“I think I’ve caught something, I’ll be fine” he said, and his voice caught at the end as Dallon crooked his fingers, deliberately missing his prostate.

“You sure, babe? If you’re not feeling good we can go home” Dallon said, and Brendon gave him a smile. “No, I’ll be fine” he said sweetly, and Dallon crooked his fingers again, which made Brendon whimper softly.

Kenny and Zack didn’t seem to be buying into Brendon’s story, and the table was silent as Brendon’s face grew gradually more pigmented and his coughs became more and more frequent. Kenny caught Dallon’s gaze and raised an eyebrow, asking the silent question of  _ what’s up with him?  _ Dallon simply shrugged and crooked his fingers, this time aiming for Brendon’s prostate.

Zack jumped as Brendon yelped, and Brendon grinned sheepishly. “Sorry, bit my tongue” he choked, and Dallon bit his lip to hold back a smirk as Brendon desperately ground down onto Dallon’s hand.

“Hey, uh, Zack? Wanna get some more drinks?” Kenny said quietly, gaze never leaving Brendon’s squirming body and sweaty brow. Zack tore his eyes away from Brendon and quickly responded with a ‘yeah’, and the two scrambled out of their seats.

As soon as their backs were turned, it was as though Brendon melted. He let out a moan and leant into Dallon’s side, grinding down onto the fingers up his ass and pawing at Dallon’s shirt. “Oh fuck, Dallon, please” he groaned, and Dallon smirked as he withdrew his fingers. Brendon let out a cry of protest, trying to pull himself onto Dallon’s lap but was pushed off almost immediately.

“Do you really think I’m going to reward you?” Dallon murmured, and Brendon let out what sounded like a sob as Kenny and Zack returned from the bar.

“Dall, I really don’t feel good” Brendon groaned, pressing his face into Dallon’s neck. Kenny rolled his eyes. “Just go home, you two, Zack and I will be fine on our own” he said.

Dallon gave Kenny a small smile. “Thanks guys, I’ll let you know how B is feeling tomorrow.”

Brendon stood awkwardly, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He groaned and leant into Dallon, making a huge show of how ‘sick’ he was. The two left the restaurant quickly, and Brendon made sure to trail closely behind Dallon in order to hide the huge tent in his pants. The walk to the car was silent and the sexual tension was thick, made it hard for Dallon to breathe properly. It was him driving them home tonight. He needed to focus.

When Dallon gripped the door handle, he noticed how sweaty his palms were and let out a soft ‘fuck’ before hurriedly wiping them on his jeans and scrambling into his car seat. The doors had barely closed when Brendon slumped down in his seat and moaned, ass rubbing against the leather upholstery. “Oh my god, Dall, please get us home as fast as you can” he moaned, one hand hurriedly trying to undo his pants.

Dallon reached over and slapped Brendon’s hand away. “Seatbelt on. NOW.” he growled, eyes flickering over to the bulge in Brendon’s jeans.

Dallon heard the seatbelt click into place as he was turning out of the carpark, and Dallon started to navigate their way back home. In his peripheral vision he could see Brendon squirming about and the high whines filled the car. Dallon glanced over to find Brendon with his legs spread, one hand gripping the headrest and the other frantically palming at his crotch.

“Fuck! Stop it, Brendon!” Dallon yelled, knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly and pants uncomfortably tight. “We’re almost home, five more minutes!” 

True to his word, Dallon pulled into the driveway five minutes later and both toppled out of the car and rushed for the door. Dallon frantically pulled the keys from his pocket and watched as they tumbled from his grasp and fell to the pavement. He cursed loudly and bent over, grabbing them and stumbling to the house where Brendon was leaning against the door, whining impatiently.

It took Dallon about a minute to get the key in the lock. He let out a cry of relief as it swung open, and they toppled inside. Brendon leapt onto Dallon and started attacking his mouth, hips frantically grinding against Dallon’s thigh as the latter reached out and slammed the door shut with his free leg, mouth blindingly searching for Brendon. 

There was nothing neat about the way they kissed; their teeth clashed and tongues fought in a manner that was anything but dignified. Brendon was hot and heavy against his hip, and seemed determined for Dallon to just take him on the spot. Their passion was urgent, there was no taking it soft and slow; he was the gasoline and Brendon the torch that set him alight, fuelling flames of lust and desire that licked at the both of them.

Dallon somehow managed to navigate the both of them through the house, and Dallon swallowed the gasp Brendon gave as his back hit the bed. The urgency at which clothes were ripped off should have torn fabric and popped buttons, but there was no care for damaged clothes when Brendon was whimpering and pawing frantically at Dallon’s chest. 

Dallon felt like he couldn’t breathe, the fire was everywhere, crawling over his legs and up his back, licking at his stomach. His body was burning, everything was hazy and he just kept going, because the heat was getting unbearable. And by the way Brendon was moaning shamelessly and grinding his crotch against Dallon’s, it seemed he felt the same. Brendon whimpered as Dallon pulled at his bottom lip, and he couldn’t hear Brendon’s cry of ‘oh fuck’ over the ringing in his ears. 

Dallon pulled his mouth away from Brendon’s and fumbled with the bedside drawer, shaking hands searching for the bottle of lube. Dallon let out a cry of joy as his fingers wrapped around the tube, and he hurriedly poured the liquid into his palm and slicked up his cock. Brendon was stroking himself urgently, squirming and whining beneath Dallon. “Fuck, Dallon, oh god, I need you so bad” he groaned, and every ounce of blood in his body dropped south. 

Dallon steadied himself with a hand on Brendon’s hip, and all the air was sucked from his lungs as he slowly pushed in. The constant stream of expletives that had been rushing from Brendon’s mouth suddenly flatlined into a mess of high whines and gibberish words. Dallon’s skin felt alight, like tiny pinpricks of voltage were dancing across him, and his head filled with white noise that clouded every memory. 

Dallon found his hips moving by their own accord, and every moan that fell from Brendon’s lips set Dallon ablaze. He knew that neither of them were going to last long, they had been strung out and toyed with until they couldn’t stand it for another moment. “Holy shit, Dall, fuck so good” Brendon breathed, and Dallon found himself echoing Brendon with a low moan that tugged at his stomach. 

Dallon’s thumbs slipped into the V of Brendon’s hips and were met with sweat slick skin, and he pulled the younger boy closer to him. He watched as Brendon gasped and his back arched off the bed, eyes rolling into the back of his head as his cock twitched and cum splattered across his stomach. Dallon fucked him all through it and the thought of his own release, his own cum dripping down Brendon’s thighs sent him toppling over the edge. 

If you are to die in a house fire, you’d much rather die from carbon monoxide inhalation than being burnt to death. It’s much less painful. Imagine standing in the smoke from a campfire and not being able to get away from it. Except the gases released in house fires are a lot more dangerous, and once they get into your systems, you have about 2 to 10 minutes before you run out of oxygen. It only occurred to Dallon then why an orgasm is referred to as a little death. 

Dallon’s skin had stopped burning. He felt like he had been doused in warm water, and his hands felt numb when he flopped down onto the bed and pulled Brendon close to him. Brendon burrowed down into Dallon’s embrace, and pressed soft kisses to his neck. “We should fuck like that again” he breathed, and Dallon sleepily brushed Brendon’s hair out of his eyes. 

“Yeah?” he croaked, and Brendon nodded, a smile playing on his swollen lips. 

Dallon pulled Brendon in and their lips met lazily, eyes fluttering shut and breathing evening out. He could feel Brendon’s fingers dancing lightly across his skin and every touch sent a buzz down his spine. He pulled away from the kiss and watched as Brendon’s eyes fluttered shut, lips still curled in a sleepy grin. 

Dallon felt his own eyes fluttering shut, and as he was about to drift off, he heard Brendon whisper “You fucking tease”.   
Dallon grinned to himself.  _ Brendon 1, Dallon 2.  _


End file.
